Patch Notes
Patch Notes 1.4.2.5 GENERAL * Loots now move out of walls if stuck. * Added Mana per Hit on weapons. * Base mana increased from 100 to 250 * Mana scaling increased from Energy x 7 to Energy x 8. * Managlobes now also drop for clients. * Satanic mode fixed in multiplayer. * Hero levels are now shown in the chat lobby. * Coop talent crash fixed. * Added health text to the healthbars. * Collector's edition skins fixed. * Fixed Relic attack speed being reset. * Base stats and Inventory/Relic/Boost stats are now separated, 100 +100 for example. * Tweaked Redneck cooldowns a bit, decreased Pickup Raid cooldown a lot! Patch Notes 1.4.2.4 GENERAL * Fixed Pyromancer talent crash * Flipped Act IV and Act V portals * Items not being sold to merchant fixed Patch Notes 1.4.2.3 GENERAL * Reworked enemy healthbars. * Optimized and improved some enemies, added new skills to them. * Longered ranged enemy distance from player. * "You Died" positioning fixed. * ES relic fixed. * Paladins talents not activating fixed. * Darkness setting not saving fixed. * Ingame volume slider fixed. * Chat Lobby re-made. * Mana system added, cooldowns re-worked. * Attack Speed is now tied to weapon items. * Added Satanic Mode event that increases zone enemies damage, hp and boss rarity to 4. * Fireswarm damage fixed. * Holy Shock Aura damage fixed. * You can now whisper in the chat lobby by using /w "playername" "message". * Game complete achievement is now always earned from ACT 4 which is the ending of Hero Siege classic. * Name Prefixes are also earned from beating ACT 4. * Relics are now saved in multiplayer. * All difficulties are open for anyone, you no longer need to unlock them. * Players now have a light on them in dark places, lanterns have been removed. * Viking 9th talent has been re-worked. * Talent attribute scaling is now according to talent level, so you cannot achieve huge damage boosts for a +1 talent. * "Damage Over Time" Spells no longer lose impact if there are many doing damage at the same time. * Several classes balanced, Nomad buffed etc. * Siege mode is now available for all players. * Level cap is now 150, after that you will earn "hero levels", which apply to ALL your +150 level characters. * Gold is now account based and does not reset upon death or game completion anymore. * Hardcore in multiplayer fixed. INVENTORY * Inventory system re-made. You now have a inventory you can fill by picking up items from the ground. You can trade them with other players etc. Items can now be sold to merchants in the town of Inoya. * The green and red triangles indicate wether the item is worse or better than the one you have equipped in certain area (Offensive, Defensive, Utility). * Item stats are now balanced better Patch Notes 1.4.2.1 * Integrated new c++ chat server and setup hardware. Patch Notes 1.4.2.0 GENERAL The -4 bug has been fixed finally. This time we reproduced it and got an error message from the debugger which told us exactly what was wrong. * Katanoshi spell on Samurai fixed, the projectiles used to never destroy themselves. * Spectator can no longer go outside room. Patch Notes 1.4.1.9 * Death crashing fixed. * Maybe fixed enemy_parent_obj crashing bug, report if it occurs. Patch Notes 1.4.1.8 * Crucial bugfixes. Patch Notes 1.4.1.7 GENERAL * Parent_Enemy_obj bug finally fixed, found the source. Problem was in how game maker reports crashes. * Decreased trap damage to 20% for ranged and 15% for melee. * You can now spectate the game if dead. CLASSES * Pyromancer Hydras now scale with strength Patch Notes 1.4.1.6 GENERAL * Fixed Amazon Poison Gas sometimes crashing the game. * Fixed a bug where client Amazon crashes when attacking enemies. * Fixed a bug with item pickup on siege mode. * Waller Walls can no longer spawn on top of the player. * Fixed crypts and dungeons spawning out of boundaries. * Nerfed follower damage a bit * Buffed active relic damage according to difficulty. * Controller info no longer shows on difficulties after normal. * Old characters max experience is now re-calculated with the new algorithm. * Town Portal button is now re-bindable. * Simultaneously picking up multiple relics in multiplayer shows correctly now. * Holy Grail damage adjusted. * "FATAL ERROR in action number 1 of Step Event0 for object Enemy_Parent_obj: * "Unable to find any instance for object index '-4' name at gml_Object_Enemy_Parent_obj_Step_0" Error should be fixed now. * Attribute points + marks will grey out once you are out of points. * Traps now do PURE damage and 35% of max hp for Ranged and 25% of max hp for Melee. * Increased Relic spawn chance and max relics obtained a bit. * Crystalkeys now convert into rubies/crystals upon completing the game. * Fly cough potion now works for clients. * Darkness is now adjustable in the video options. * Both players can now loot items simultaneously in local coop. Patch Notes 1.4.1.5 * More Inventory Loading stability fixes (Please report any lost items after this patch). * Clients can now open Uber Inoya as well. * Fixed Vertex Buffer on multiplayer prompt. Patch Notes 1.4.1.4 * Slightly nerfed charm stats on mythic * Gold now converts into crystal / ruby drops on the last boss * Last Boss now indicates claiming your relics once you destroy it * Fixed female suffixes on Nomad * Host can now kick people from the game by right clicking them while pressing TAB. * Various small bug fixes. Patch Notes 1.4.1.3 * Waller Walls fixed * Mythic item linking color on chat fixed * Moved Sheeponia Portal next to Sir Abel. * Siege mode rankings fixed. * Sheep king crash fixed. * Steam Cloud not syncing inventory fixed. * Multiplayer loading stability fixes. Patch Notes 1.4.1.2 * Inventory Hotfix * Fixed boss spell cast crashing games sometimes. Patch Notes 1.4.1.1 GENERAL * Relic stats now scale with difficulty. * Gate teleporting bug fixed. * Fixed RELIC shop price drawing wrong. * Re-made ruby pickup sprites. MULTIPLAYER * Inventory loading reworked. Patch Notes 1.4.1.0 GENERAL * The RELIC system has been re-worked * Obtaining all relics in game is no longer possible, the obtaininig has been limited to a number, each time you pick a relic your chance to get a new one decreases. Due to this system, the singular relics are now much more powerful than before and give out more stats and deal more damage. This is in order to make every run unique and remove the relic farming aspect which we don't think is a good thing. The inventory system is for permanent stat input, and as the word "RELIC" states, those need to be more exclusive. * the last ACT boss now drops much better loot and also claims your relics once beat and resets the relic factor. * Added Mythic items which are superior to legendaries. * Re-made the inventory tooltip background. * Health globes now snap to the player from 32 pixels * Hardcore permadeath fixed. MULTIPLAYER * Health globe one shot bug fixed. Patch Notes 1.4.0.9 GENERAL * Crypts enlargened so that the hud wont cover the players. * Fixed Uber Damien Achievement on Steam. * Fixed Devil Head crash * Agony achievements added. * Slightly increased swiftness cap. * Dead Hardcore characters now turn into tombstones. * You can no longer use talents while dead to put them on cooldown. * Added mouse aiming / attacking. * Tweaked Charm stats randomization. * Added minion talent buttons with the new theme. * Added a new easter egg. CLASSES * Increased Marksman MAX turrets to 4. * Fixed Necromancer minions not scaling with X to talents. * Increased Amazon's Poison Talent to start from 6% instead of 1%. * Fixed Pirate's parrot following the wrong player. * Added Amazon Tropical Thunder damage indication in talent screen. * Viking Odin's Fury added strength scaling MULTIPLAYER * You can now link items to the chat by pressing SHIFT + MOUSE BUTTON on the inventory Patch Notes 1.4.0.8 GENERAL * Amazon crash fixed. * Samurai's Vorpal Enchant now doesnt stuck in gates. * Fixed quest mobs spawning out of bounds. * Orbits destroying to gate fixed. * money crashing fixed. * Waller Walls fixed. * Multiplayer relic pickup fixed. Patch Notes 1.4.0.7 GENERAL * Marksman client crashing game fixed. Patch Notes 1.4.0.6 GENERAL * Base EXP rate has been increased a bit and it ranges better with acts now. * Waller Wall's fixed, caused infinite loop in narrow spots. * Quest items spawning out of bounds fixed. * Items can no longer be on top of portal. * Barbed Armor can no longer oneshot bosses. * Necromancer talent icons added. * Viking talent icons added. * Pirate talent icons added. * Lowered Enemy Damage scaling a bit * Infinite Loop bug fixed. * Managed to optimize max enemies at once to 35 from 25. MULTIPLAYER * Added a 15 second timer to portals, ladders etc unless all players enter Patch Notes 1.4.0.5 GENERAL * Unable to move in Uber Inoya fixed * Buffed miniboss and bigboss hp from nightmare on. * Fixed EXP scaling by adding a factor from nightmare on. * Fixed a bug with Magister Kujala and Jack the Ripper. * Crystal and Gold chests now have BUFFED loot due to key nerf. CLASSES * Marksman turret removed and replaced with disengage for increased mobility * Marksman homing rocket now adds the player's autoattack damage to its damage. Patch Notes 1.4.0.4 GENERAL * Shake off crash fixed MULTIPLAYER * Boss crash fixed COOP * Paladin 2 Steel shields fixed * Amazon 2 crash fixed Patch notes 1.4.0.3 GENERAL * Fallen Inoya crash fixed * Optimized "Teleporter" enemies and Satan can no longer have it. * Buffed loot on Uber Damien * Optimized Boss Health Bar MULTIPLAYER * Redneck oil crash fixed * Fixed "Cold Enhanced" mobs on client side Patch Notes 1.4.0.2 GENERAL * Experience scaling optimized and fixed. * Paladin 2 crash fixed * Maggots no longer spawn more maggots if they already did. * Decimals now taken off from combat text. * Screen shaking can now be turned off. * Amazon hurt sounds added * Turn off voice acting fixed. * Nests now get poisoned and stunned etc. * Amazon creation with gamepad fixed MULTIPLAYER * Pyromancer Meteor damage fixed * Clients now also hear hurt sounds. * Satans hands fixed * Siege mode death crash fixed Patch Notes 1.4.0.1 * Fixed Redneck trap tooltip * Fixed a bug in Damien for clients * Fixed Molten crashing the game. Patch Notes 1.4.0.0 GENERAL * Viking Seismic Slam and charge no longer knockback (sorry for that) * Paladin Healing flash effects removed. * Undying can only spawn 16 flies at once. * HUD re-made * Party displayed in left top corner of the screen. * Combat text made better. * Act bosses now drop much better loot. * Lasers made better. * Lifesteal fixed. * Added invincibility to traps. * Crystal chests now have a 50% chance of dropping relics. * Fixed dying on Siege mode going to town. * Fixed collecting every relic * You can now exchange 1000 gold into 10 rubies from Magister Kujala in town. * Minion tab corrected. * Boss health bars are now drawn on the hud. * Max enemies per wave limited due to cross-platform functionality. * Credits now only show if you haven't beaten the game before. * You no longer lose progress after completing the game. * Shop is no longer accessible during enemies alive * New difficulty "AGONY" added. * Town Portal can no longer be used if the level portal exists. * Fixed Eric quest completion not working. * Re-made all talent buttons. * Nerfed crystal key and potion drop chances. * Huge environment improvements. * Stat reset no longer resets relic stats. MULTIPLAYER * Chat lobby is now scrollable. * Fixed Anubis crash * Fixed screen shake not working. * Shows account name in chat. * Health over 32000 fixed. * Difficulty Prefixes now show in multiplayer before your characters name. * Beachball has been synced with clients now, everyone sees the same ball. CLASSES * Viking Odin's fury cast time reduced. * Steel Shields damages from Paladin are now working properly * Righteous Fury from Paladin, as client, now works properly Patch Notes 1.2.1.3 * Skill_chosen" crash fixed * Temporary stats and items not saving fixed * Fixed Inferno balance * One nasty multiplayer bug fixed, now you should be able to make and join servers again. Patch Notes 1.2.1.1 * Traps now make trees transparent if behind. * Fixed DLC items loading. * Samurai Achievement icons fixed * Completing a difficulty in DLC fixed (will now open next difficulty) * Nerfed "Kayo the Sapling" boss orbitting Skulls damage. * Samurai Active Talents not showing up fixed. * Shake bug fixed and this time for reals :DDDDDDDDD (tested and confirmed) * All minibosses have their max health lowered to 50% on wave 6 normal. * Fixed bouncy Keys * Added title from completing Inferno * Potion Exploiting (Permanent bonus on save & exit) fixed * New Heroes now get 2 attribute and 1 talent point from level 1. REDNECK * Moonshine molotov and Napalm Spill buffed * Burning Truck Tire damage buffed & chance lowered - Pickup Raid re-worked a bit (Damage was ok already) NOMAD * Flying Scimitar Tooltip fixed * Sand Fling buffed * Sandstorm buffed * Eye of Horus Tooltip fixed, chance nerfed and range nerfed PIRATE * Bomb Barrage buffed * Rapid Fire bug fixed * Cannonball buffed MULTIPLAYER * Added a system that checks if the server has been portforwarded (OPEN) and if not it wont be shown in the server list. Cus of this, no more annoying freezes on joining servers. * Version number system added, you can now only play with the newest version of the game in multiplayer which avoids various kinds of problems and crashes in the multiplayer engine.